


down

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot, mutual idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy asks the guys to save her from a terrible date.





	down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Down by Harry Nilssen (1971) || for Queenspuppet
> 
>  

She was the prettiest girl Bucky had ever seen. He was pretty sure Steve felt the same way, given how his eyes had nearly leapt from their sockets for the sheer pleasure of following her as she walked across the room.

He’d seen her before. She worked closely with Ms. Potts. With Tony. In the vicinity of himself and Steve, but their paths had never crossed. Not before today.

And certainly not under these circumstances.

No, Darcy Lewis hadn’t ever materialized in his life outside of the Avengers complex. Not in a hoity-toity bar in Williamsburg that he and Steve only frequented because it was near their place. Definitely not in a floor-length black dress with heels and a slit cut to exactly  _there_.

She was overdressed for this particular bar, but the look on her face told him she didn’t give a shit, and Bucky knew better than to bring anything like that up. Just wasn’t polite.

“We should tell her we’re here,” he mumbled towards Steve. Or he would have, if Steve hadn’t floated out of his damn chair and across the floor towards the bar.

Bucky sighed and rose from the booth they’d staked out in the corner, he dropped the tip on the table and followed Steve. Still not a lick of sense in that punk’s thick head.

Steve approached her from the wrong side and kind of hovered in her periphery like a big dumb moth fluttering around a porch light.

He rolled his eyes because it was sad how rusty they both were when it came to talking up dames.

“Speak now or speak later, creep,” Darcy levelled over her shoulder in Steve’s general direction. “If you choose later, it’ll be a few octaves higher. I have four-inch heels and I’m not afraid to use them.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh, amused at the way Steve’s face immediately reddened. “Darcy, it’s me. Steve?”

“Oh... Steve?” She whirled in her stool and looked him up and down. “If you’re here, where’s--” She cast that icy blue gaze around until it locked on Bucky.  The corner of her mouth quirked up. “There you are.”

Bucky felt something warm spread out through his limbs and he shifted his weight, jamming one hand in his pockets. “You looked alone.”

“There’s that sniper’s eye for ya,” Darcy teased, drumming her fingertips on the bar surface. “Can’t get anything past you, can I?”

He didn’t know what to say, so he just grinned and shrugged, glancing down at his feet.

“Sorry about the ‘creep’ thing,” she said, directed mostly to Steve. “Just got done having half a date with a dude who made my creepometer go haywire, so I was just trying to cover my bases.”

“Half a date?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrows in that cute quizzical way he had. It was the same look that made women want to help give him directions. Lost puppy. Hell, it worked on Bucky half the time, so he wasn’t about to begrudge him for continuing to use it.

“Meaning it started, he creeped me out, so I left before the food came…” Darcy said with a half smile. “I came here so I could be sure he wouldn’t follow me home and like… kill me or whatever…”

Bucky frowned, glancing around the bar. “What’s he look like?”

“Don’t worry about it, he’s not here. He’s probably not a killer, but you never know these days, ya know?”

“Yeah,” Bucky admitted, still glancing around cautiously. “Darce, you need us to escort you home?”

“If you want,” she said, swinging one of her legs. “Or you could… you know… finish the half of a date. Also if you want.” She raised her eyebrows a little, giving them an out if they wanted it.

“But if it’s just half a date, and there are two of us, wouldn’t that make it a quarter of a date each?” Steve quipped, surprising even Bucky with his candor.

Darcy laughed. “I suppose it would. So what do you say, fellas? Help a girl out? Quarter of a date?”

Chuckling, Bucky moved a little closer. “I’m game if Steve is.”

“Awesome.” Darcy reached for her purse. “I was promised dancing, so let’s shake a leg, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> xo


End file.
